


Sweet Baby James

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry has an unexpected reaction to James's birth.





	Sweet Baby James

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

_“All available Healers report to the maternity floor, suite A.”_

            Molly and Arthur Weasley instantly shot to their feet.  

            “It’s Ginny!  Something’s wrong!” Molly wailed.  She tried to follow the Healers converging on the birthing suite, but Arthur held her back.

            “Best wait,” he advised.  “Harry will let us know.”

            Ron and Hermione returned from the tearoom, having heard the announcement.  They tried to calm Molly, without much success.  

            Several Healers wheeled a gurney into the room.  Molly all but collapsed into Arthur’s arms.  

            “She’s been in labor far too long, even for a first baby,” she moaned.  “They must be taking her for a cesarean section.”

            “I wonder why Harry doesn’t come out and tell us what’s happening?” Hermione fretted.

            The door to the birthing suite opened.  However, Ginny was not on the gurney that emerged.  

            “I don’t believe it!” Ron exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.  

            “Is he breathing?” Hermione cried in alarm, bending over Harry’s still form.  

            “Never mind him, what about Ginny?” Molly asked the Healer who had moved Harry into the corridor.

            “She’s fine,” he nodded reassuringly.  “You can see her and the baby in a few minutes.”

            “Oh, thank heavens,” Molly sighed, vastly relieved.  

            “What’s happened to my son-in-law?” Arthur inquired.  “Why were other Healers summoned?”

            “I’m afraid I panicked when he fainted, him being who he is” Ginny’s Healer admitted.  “I couldn’t leave Ginny at that moment to assist him, so I called for backup.”

            “I think he’s coming around,” Hermione announced.  

 ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

            Ginny lay propped against several pillows, exhausted but radiant.  James Sirius Potter was handed round to be admired.

            “He’s so beautiful,” Hermione cooed.  “Look at those little tufts of ginger hair!”

            “He has Ginny’s eyes, too,” Arthur added.

            Ron turned to Harry, who occupied the bed next to Ginny’s.

            “Maybe the next one will look like you, eh?” he chuckled.

            “It’s strange that you fainted, Harry,” Hermione commented.  “You knew what to expect.”

            “The Healers all agreed that he fainted because he hasn’t eaten all day,” Ginny pointed out.  “Once he gets some food, he’ll be fine.”

            Harry gave them what he hoped was a pitiful smile.  It wasn’t hunger that had caused him to faint.  Nothing in the birthing classes and books had prepared him for the sight of James’s head emerging from Ginny’s body.            

 


End file.
